


Cuddling

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff for the sake of it, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: "It had felt a little strange at first- the discovery that the world's only consulting detective liked cuddling."





	Cuddling

Sherlock and Molly had gotten together soon after Sherrinford. They'd talked after "I love you" and knew that they meant romantic love, not platonic.  
After they'd made love for the first time, Sherlock had kissed her, told her that "I've enjoyed myself immensely, and I know that you have also" and pulled her down next to him. Molly had wondered what he was up to at first, but had realised that he wanted to cuddle with her.

Three months afterwards, she still felt that it was a luxury.

It was a Tuesday night, and the couple were cuddling on the sofa at 221B, watching something on Sherlock's laptop. Or rather, he was, and Molly was cuddled against him, her head on his chest and her eyes closed. She was content.

“Happy there?” He rumbled, a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Definitely.” She responded. “Sherlock?”

“Yes, Molly?” Sherlock asked.

“I love you.” She smiled.

"I love you too. I wouldn't be sat here if I didn't."

"That's true, I suppose." She nodded. "I'm glad that I've got the week off."

"I bet you are. There's only so many dead bodies you can look at, I suppose. Before you get bored." Sherlock replied.

"Eh, I just needed a break." Molly replied, opening her eyes to look at him. "Being a pathologist is hard work. Long hours, leaning over a microscope. Your neck starts to ache."

"And a week off is exactly what you need to relax."

"By spending time with you. Well, when you're not high or on a case and erratic." His partner responded.

Sherlock stiffened. "Oi! I haven't been high since I got together with you."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Don't start with some crap about you're high on me or something."

"I wouldn't dare, I know that you don't like that sort of thing. And I'm not that sappy."

"You are!" She cried. "On Valentine's Day you were!"

"That's a special occasion." Sherlock replied.

"And you once said that sentiment is a chemical defect. D'you still think that?" Molly teased.

"Not anymore, because I have you. You're my girlfriend." Sherlock stated. "And sentiment is a good thing. It saved my life when Mary shot me."

"True." His partner nodded. "It's good in our case, too. Our relationship, it wouldn't exist without sentiment. And love."

"Uh huh. It's a good thing in the Watson family. He forgave her for being an assassin. And for lying to him."

Mary had survived being shot, and had recovered well. Rosie was growing up, and John was at work-his wife had decided to lay low for a while.

"Again, true." Molly responded. "Still, I'm glad you survived... Everything you've been through." She kissed his cheek. "Really."

"Me too. John would lose a best friend, Rosie a Godfather, and you a partner." Said Sherlock.

“Exactly." His other half replied.

He kissed her on the lips, closing the laptop in favour of cuddling her close. “I don't know what I'd do without you, Molly. Your ground me. You're my best friend. And girlfriend, obviously.”

She chuckled. “John's your male best friend.”

“I can't tell him little observations that I make about you, though.” Sherlock pointed out. “Your little smile whenever I kiss you. The way you snuggle into me in your sleep. The way you kiss me good morning when you walk into the kitchen, you think that you look a mess but I think that you look wonderful, as always.”

“Mmm.” Molly responded, kissing him and laying her head on its previous place- his chest. Also, she closed her eyes.

He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and closed his own eyes, enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes, Molly opened her eyes again. "We should really move."

"You have a week off, I don't really have any pressing cases-we don't need to move." Sherlock replied.

"Hmm, it's cold." Molly said.

It was October, and even though the fire was on, it was quite chilly.

"Well, that's true. Apparently my skills as a human hot water bottle aren't as good as I thought they were."

She chuckled. "That is very true. Come on, let's go to bed. That means we can wake up early tomorrow and go Christmas shopping."

He scowled. "Why?"

"Because we need to but the Watsons something, and I need to buy your parents some gifts." Molly pointed out.

Sherlock nodded. "Well, I can't argue with that."

"Exactly." Molly grinned, pecking him on the lips.

 

 


End file.
